Little Women (2019 film)
Little Women is an American coming-of-age period drama film written and directed by Greta Gerwig. It is the eighth adaptation of the 1868 novel of the same name by Louisa May Alcott. The film stars Saoirse Ronan, Emma Watson, Florence Pugh, Eliza Scanlen, Timothée Chalamet, Laura Dern, Bob Odenkirk, James Norton, Chris Cooper and Meryl Streep. The film was released on December 25, 2019, by Columbia Pictures. Premise Little Women explores the lives of sisters in 1860s Massachusetts. According to its producer, the new adaptation focuses more on the March sisters' young adult lives, particularly after Meg, Jo, and Amy leave their family home.1 The film jumps back and forth in time and focuses more on themes rather than narrative.2 Cast * Saoirse Ronan as Jo March * Florence Pugh as Amy March * Eliza Scanlen as Beth March * Emma Watson as Meg March * Laura Dern as Marmee March * Timothée Chalamet as Theodore "Laurie" Laurence * Meryl Streep as Aunt March * James Norton as John Brooke * Louis Garrel as Friedrich Bhaer * Bob Odenkirk * Chris Cooper * Abby Quinn as Annie Production Development Amy Pascal first began developing a new adaptation of Louisa May Alcott's novel, with Sarah Polley hired to write the screenplay and potentially direct.3 In August 2016, Greta Gerwig was announced to re-write the draft initially written by Polley.4 In June 2018, Gerwig was brought on as director. Casting In June 2018, it was announced that Meryl Streep, Emma Stone, Saoirse Ronan, Timothée Chalamet and Florence Pugh had been cast in the film.56 In July 2018, Eliza Scanlen joined the cast.7 In August 2018, James Norton and Laura Dern joined the cast.89 Then on the same month, Emma Watson was cast to replace Stone after the latter dropped out of the film due to scheduling conflicts with promoting The Favourite.10 In September 2018, Louis Garrel, Bob Odenkirk and Chris Cooper joined the cast.111213 In October 2018, New Regency Pictures was announced as an additional financier on the film, and Abby Quinn joined the cast.1415 Filming Principal photography began on October 5, 2018, in Boston, Massachusetts16 and wrapped in early-mid November. Additional filming locations included Harvard and Concord, Massachusetts.17 The Arnold Arboretum was used as a location to shoot a scene in a 19th century Paris park.18 Release The film is set to be released on December 25, 2019.19 Trivia Differences between the novel and the film Differences from the 1994 film References #Cho, Stephen (October 23, 2018). "Everything We Know About Greta Gerwig's Little Women So Far". Paste Magazine. Retrieved 2018-11-17. # ^''' Whipp, Glenn (July 3, 2018). "Exclusive: Meryl Streep will play Aunt March, not Marmee, in Greta Gerwig's 'Little Women'". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 2018-11-17. # '''^ "Amy Pascal, Sarah Polley Team on 'Little Women' Remake at Sony (Exclusive)". March 18, 2015. # ^''' "Greta Gerwig Rewriting "Little Women" Remake For Sony (EXCLUSIVE)". # '''^ Kroll, Justin (June 29, 2018). "Greta Gerwig Eyes 'Little Women' With Meryl Streep, Emma Stone, Saoirse Ronan, Timothee Chalamet Circling (EXCLUSIVE)". # ^''' N'Duka, Amanda (June 29, 2018). "Greta Gerwig To Helm 'Little Women' At Sony; Meryl Streep, Emma Stone, Timothée Chalamet, Saoirse Ronan In Talks". # '''^ N'Duka, Amanda (July 24, 2018). "'Little Women': 'Sharp Objects' Actress In Talks For The Role Of Beth March" # ^''' N'Duka, Amanda (August 2, 2018). "Sony's 'Little Women' Adaptation Adds 'Flatliners' Actor James Norton". # '''^ "Laura Dern in Talks to Join Meryl Streep in 'Little Women' (Exclusive)". # ^''' "Emma Watson Joins Greta Gerwig's Adaptation of 'Little Women' (EXCLUSIVE)". August 24, 2018. # '''^ N'Duka, Amanda (September 5, 2018). "Louis Garrel Cast In 'Little Women' Movie At Sony". #'^ '''N'Duka, Amanda (September 24, 2018). "'Better Call Saul's Bob Odenkirk Joins Greta Gerwig's 'Little Women' Remake" # '^''' N'Duka, Amanda (September 28, 2018). "Oscar Winner Chris Cooper Boards Greta Gerwig's 'Little Women' Adaptation". # ^''' Jr, Mike Fleming (October 2, 2018). "New Regency Co-Finances Two Sony Films: 'Little Women' & 'Girl In The Spider's Web'". # '''^ N'Duka, Amanda (October 3, 2018). "Sony Casts Abby Quinn In 'Little Women' As Filming Is Set To Begin This Month". # ^''' "UPDATE: Greta Gerwig's 'Little Women' Starring Emma Watson Production Start Bumped To Early October In Boston - GWW". # '''^ ‘Little Women’, starring Meryl Streep & Emma Watson, is set to film in Harvard, MA this week # ^''' ‘Little Women’, starring Meryl Streep & Emma Watson, is set to film in Harvard, MA this week # '''^ Blackwell, Deborah (2018-11-01). "Harvard's Arnold Arboretum attracts 'Little Women' with Meryl Streep". Harvard Gazette. Retrieved 2018-11-17. # ^ "Quentin Tarantino's Manson Movie Shifts Off Sharon Tate Murder Anniversary Date". Category:Remakes Category:Films Category:Little Women Category:Theatrical films Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Live-action films Category:2019 films